


Enough of This "DaeJae" Crap

by Cakedae



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakedae/pseuds/Cakedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the comeback, TS Entertainment decided it was time for BAP to have a new variety show of its own.</p><p>Upon fans' wishes, they put the boys through their own addition of "We Got Married" with the spin-off that they are married to each other. They followed the most popular, mainstream pairings: YonggukxHimchan (BangHim); DaehyunxYoungjae (DaeJae); JongupxZelo (Jonglo). Instantly, it became popular and fangirls loved watching their "OTPs" finally "be in love."</p><p>All was innocent fun and games until Daehyun started to have his own doubts, and things started to become real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WGM: Daejae 1

The maitre de glanced up, and his eyes widened briefly. Daehyun fixed his tie and nodded to him, wiping a bit of the sweat onto the blue fabric.

"Jung Dae--"

"Yes, Mr. Jung, I know who you are," he said, eyeing the cameras. Clearly he was the one We Got Married reserved the dining room for that night. With all the cameras surrounding the young man, that was obvious.

Taking two menus, he led Daehyun to the table. It was in a secluded room, even if only two would actually be dining in it. Guess this was part of the advantage of being on the program. Another bonus being WGM was going to pay for the meal: Daehyun would just appear like he's paying for it.

Dimly lit by a large glass chandelier in the center and adorned with gorgeous paintings and burgundy curtains, Daehyun was glad he wasn't paying for this. He sat down and thanked the maitre de. The cameramen also left (meaning they went into the corner to set up). Unfolding his napkin off the china plate, he settled it over his leather pants. TS Entertainment would kill him if those were to get dirty.

Anxiously, Daehyun drummed his fingers on the tablecloth. It was white satin; easy to show if he spilled something, so there would be no way to hide it from his date. Guess he would have to be extra careful.

He sighed. Never once did he volunteer to be on this show, so he was baffled when manager Kang hyung told them they were all going to be on it. Actually, Himchan hyung remained the most surprised (and irritated) because he originally refused to be on WGM. Kang hyung reinforced that it was actually something different, unique: it wasn't all about couples and marriage, but also idol groups. This season was specifically featuring BAP and AOA. Reluctantly, all of them agreed. With 1004 (Angel) promotions, and Live On Earth 2014, they hardly had time to film the show.

"Daehyun, are you ready? We received the news that your date's here."

His make-up started getting touched up, and they set up. The lighting was fixed and the camera was angled to his face, preparing for his reaction. More people walked in too: the crew for his date. Anxiously, Daehyun fixed the napkin on his lap. Sucking in a breath, he convinced himself he was ready for this.

He wasn’t.

Carefully, the door swung open and Daehyun’s mouth dropped open in shock. Laughing hysterically, he covered his mouth. His “date” covered his face and turned blood red in sudden embarrassment.

It was Yoo Youngjae.

“What is this!?” Daehyun demanded between laughs, watching as the younger boy peeked out from behind his fingers, no doubt looking for his date, the girl, he suspected to be there.

But Daehyun wasn’t answered. Instead, one of the men that walked in with Youngjae faced one of the cameras and announced: “Aaaand welcome to We Got Married--Yessir!” With the last word, he saluted the camera as B.A.P would after their own introduction. At this point, Daehyun could feel his own cheeks heating up; seriously, what was this!?

Youngjae still stood with his hands over most of his face, hiding his stupid, humiliated grin as he looked around the room once more, trying to see if maybe his date from AOA was hiding somewhere and this was just a prank. But after the man’s introduction, Youngjae felt lightheaded.

“Please, sit down, Youngjae-ssi,” the man said, patting the chair across from Daehyun. He sat down, uncertain, and refusing to look at Daehyun. He waited to hear anything else, but most of the people left the room except the cameramen.

The “elevator music” echoed in the background as both B.A.P members stared at the tablecloth and their shoes. Youngjae cleared his throat, as Daehyun tried to wrack his brain to figure out whether or not this was a dream. It remained quiet as they waited for each other to be the one to do the awkward talking first, until one of the cameramen spoke up.

“Look at the menus.”

They both glanced at the cameraman who spoke, and then turned to their menus at the same time, both too engrossed to even acknowledge the other. But what was written on the menu was not a list of dishes, but instructions.

Jung Daehyun-ssi,

We Got Married--Yessir! is a specific program targeted towards B.A.P and the popular pairings in the group. They are Banghim, Jonglo, and, obviously, Daejae. The rules for this edition are the same as the original, and may even have a kiss given TS Entertainment’s approval.

Daehyun stopped reading and sucked on his lip nervously. Seriously? A kiss? A gay kiss? How the hell would that be okay?

There are going to be other missions including the dates, and you will work with the other two couples at points. Basically, your main focus will be on Youngjae and putting on a show of the perfect Daejae couple greater than a fan’s fiction. Just be the Daehyun your fans came to love: the talkative, energetic, loud Jung Daehyun of B.A.P.

You will also order two filet mignons for dinner. You’re being paid to give us a show, so give us one.

Sincerely,

WGM-Yessir staff

Trying to remain a blank expression, Daehyun read through it once more. He heard the show was scripted, but he expected a bit more than this. Taking in a slow breath, he finally looked up at his friend, his date. Youngjae’s eyes were glued onto the menu as he read his own instructions (he wondered what they were, but he silently agreed to ask him later when they were off camera). His puffy lips were pressed into a thin line.

“So…,” Daehyun started a bit uncomfortably, “the filet mignon sounds good.”

Not taking his eyes off the menu, the younger nodded slowly. “It does,” he agreed quietly. After he finally spoke, Youngjae folded the menu and put it down, and stared at Daehyun. The older didn’t notice until after a while, and he put his own menu down, and started chuckling.

“The hell did Kang hyung get us into?” Daehyun asked, reaching for a glass of water. He started taking a sip as Youngjae snorted unattractively.

“He just wanted to see us together, oppa.”

Hand shooting over his mouth, Daehyun tried to keep himself from spitting out his water all over the nice tablecloth. He coughed when the water slid down his esophagus instead, and found himself hacking on the stupid liquid. Youngjae's annoying, hysterical laughter echoed as Daehyun continued to choke on the fluid. God, this was not the person he wanted to date.

Clearing his throat, the older wiped his mouth. No doubt that would make it on television. His eyes flicked up to Youngjae when his date started talking.

"So..." he said, fiddling with his spoon, "this must be where we talk about...date...things."

"It would be, if one of us had a real date."

Youngjae snickered at his words. "Come on, I can't be the worst date you ever had."

"No, I think you might actually be the worst, especially when I was expecting a cute girl."

Youngjae chuckles and started to sing the chorus from AOA's Miniskirt, which had Daehyun doubling over with laughter, and he could hardly breath when Youngjae started calling him his Elvis and patting his eyelashes at the older.

Of course, that's when the waitress came in. Holding his stomach, Daehyun gasped for air as Youngjae ducked his head and hid his growing flush behind the napkin. Blinking, the waitress awkwardly waited for the two boys to calm down.

After a couple minutes, they finally placed their order, and the bread came out. Youngjae and Daehyun exchanged a quick look because it was clear there was something sticking out of the basket.

"What do you think it is?" Daehyun asked.

"Nothing ever good on a show like this," Youngjae answered simply.

Very true, he agreed. Reaching out, Daehyun unfolded it carefully, and read it:

"In the basket are breadsticks that you will feed to each other.” Daehyun was cut off when Youngjae snorted and mumbled an “of course.” Ignoring him, he continued, “With each bit you feed them, you will say one thing you like about them.” 

Refolding the paper, Daehyun set it down next to his plate. Gazing at Youngjae, he lifted his eyebrows. “Well, ready for our first game?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Youngjae whispered and grabbed one breadstick. He lifted it up, placing it to Daehyun’s lips. A mischievous grin spread across his lips, “Ah.”


	2. WGM: Daejae 2

“I like the way you sing,” Daehyun said as Youngjae took a bite. Deciding that the program would want him to elaborate, he went on, “I love the way it's so silky and sultry.”

“Sultry. Wow,” Youngjae commented while he covered his mouth.

“Sexy,” Daehyun whispered as he leaned forward. Youngjae just smiled and took his breadstick and held it up to Daehyun’s lips. Daehyun took a monstrous bite. Youngjae couldn't help but laugh. Daehyun and his food.

“I like the way you sing.”

“Objection!” Daehyun announced, speaking over the bread. “You can't say the same thing!”

Youngjae held up a finger. “Ah! But not because it's sultry. Because it's powerful and mind-blowing.”

“Nope. Still too easy. You go again.”

“You just want more food.”

“That too. Ah!” Daehyun held open his mouth for the breadstick, but Youngjae pulled it back.

“No! It's my turn. I'm hungry too!”

Daehyun groaned as he picked up the breadstick again, and this time pushed it into Youngjae’s innocent mouth. Youngjae slapped Daehyun’s wrist but took a bite. He was still chewing while Daehyun was thinking.

“So what is it? Hm? It can't be that hard to come up with something you like about me.”

“I'm thinking, I'm thinking!”

Daehyun tapped his chin, making a scene out of it. Then he said, “I like that you aren't a powerhouse vocal.”

Youngjae raised an eyebrow, indicating he wanted to hear more.

“I have a role in the group that isn’t threatened by you and I like that.”

“I'll give you that, but next time you gotta say something physical. Enough of bringing B.A.P into this. I want to hear what you like about me. I mean, come on, I am your date.” Youngjae batted his eyelashes again and Daehyun roared with laughter.

“Enough, enough. Come on. Feed me.”

Youngjae mimicked Daehyun and shoved the breadstick into his mouth roughly. Daehyun made a small sound and took another big bite.

“I love how you love food.”

“Well that's a lame answer.”

“So is your love of food!”

Daehyun snorted, giving Youngjae another turn.

“I like the way you dress. It's very. . .chic.”

“Why, thank you, Daehyun oppa.”

“You’re welcome, Youngjae oppa. Come on, now last one.” Daehyun opened his mouth as Youngjae pushed the last of the breadstick in his friends mouth.

“I like the little mole under your eye. It's cute.”

“Objection! You can't say something physical! It isn't unique to me!”

“Yes it is! I don't know anyone else who has that mole! The question never said it couldn't be physical!”

“Okay, fine.” Daehyun grabbed another breadstick and started to eating it.

“Hey! I haven't finished mine!”

“Well, I'm hungry.”

“Too bad. Ah!” Youngjae held his mouth open. Daehyun pushed it in.

“I like your eyes.”

“What. . .?”

Daehyun shrugged. “They're pretty. They make you look handsome. I have always envied your eyes.”

“You got good eyes too, Dae.”

“It's not the same.”

It grew quiet between the boys.

“I can hear it now,” Daehyun whispered, looking Youngjae in the eye and finally breaking the silence, “fangirls are gonna be squealing. ‘Daehyun loves Youngjae’s eyes.’”

Youngjae reached across the table and stroked Daehyun’s cheek. “Soon they will be talking about how you love my lips.” And Youngjae puckered his lips up. Daehyun laughed again, smacking Youngjae’s hand away and slapping his shoulder. Yet, in his stomach, the breadsticks turned and he felt uneasy. A kiss. A gay kiss. TS Entertainment really wouldn't make him do it with his best friend, would they?

He stared at Youngjae. The thought about his lips on his. A real kiss. . .would TS really let it go that far?

“If anything it would be my handsome lips they are raving over,” Daehyun commented. Youngjae chuckled and shook his head.

That’s when the salads came out. Daehyun at his quickly, shoveling it into his mouth, earning a couple of comments from Youngjae:

“You look like a monster.”

“Slow down and at least make it look appetizing.”

“Do you have any manners?”

Daehyun just laughed and enjoyed giving the fans something more for them to talk about. His love of food, not his love of Youngjae.

When the salads were gone, Daehyun leaned back, closing his eyes. Youngjae spoke up again:

“How long do you think they’re gonna make us do this?”

“Probably for three months at least. Or until they get out of us what they want.”

Whatever that was. Hopefully not a kiss.

“And what do you think they want out of us?” Youngjae question.

“Some pretty good fanservice I guess?”

“Thought we provided enough of that.”

“Oh, there’s never enough.”

The boys continued talking, keeping it uninteresting. They probably wouldn’t keep it in the show, but what were they supposed to talk about?

Their steaks came and, along with it, another note.

Youngjae took it carefully and read it aloud: “Tell your significant other your favorite memory of them.”

Daehyun laughed.

“Well, that’s cute. You start,” Youngjae said, stuffing it back into the envelope. Daehyun wasn’t paying attention, already digging into his steak. “Daehyun. You first.”

“Oh. Um. . .”

What was his favorite memory with Youngjae? There were a lot of them. He was his best friend, after all. The one he hung out with most in the group and the one he was always with. But his favorite memory? He decided to pick something and just go with it. He was never a fan of picking “favorites” anyway.

“That one time. You treated me for barbeque when we were trainees.” Daehyun shrugged. “It meant a lot. We didn’t have much money, but you decided to be nice and treat me. Okay. Your turn.”

“I guess my favorite memory of you was when I met you. I was so happy I didn’t have to be the one to do the high notes in the group, and you were nice enough to be considered for the group. And, I don’t know, I guess I knew right then that you were going to be my best friend.”

“Aw,” Daehyun said and couldn’t help but smile. “Greasy, but I’ll take it.”

Both boys ate their meal, not looking at each other or speaking. They were so focused they hardly noticed that a bottle of dessert wine was brought to the table. Daehyun looked up as he was chewing, and Youngjae was the one that spoke.

“What’s this?”

“Compliments of the show,” the man who brought the wine said. “The instructions are on the bottle.”

“Instructions?” Daehyun reached over and took it. Sure enough, there were words on it:

“Make a toast to We Got Married--Yessir with the wine. Link the arms with your partner and swear to take this seriously. And enjoy the wine as well as the company together.”

Daehyun read it once to himself, and the second time aloud. Youngjae, being the younger one, poured the wine into their wine glasses. Daehyun licked his lips as Youngjae held out his wine glass.

“To WGM--Yessir! I solemnly swear to take this seriously and to give it my all. I promise to be the best husband I can be, Jung Daehyun.”

“And I promise you, Yoo Youngjae, that I will also be a dedicated husband and to make this the best show and be the best couple. To us!”

“To us!”

Both boys linked their arms and drank to their pledge.

The restaurant cheered.


End file.
